


Mind the edge

by Spannah339



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Tegan is very compeditive, fun times, team five play mario kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: group AU prompt: the weekly super smash bros/Mario kart house tournament and how come it’s always /those/ two battling for the top spot.





	Mind the edge

The console room of the TARDIS was silent and empty, humming softly to itself. The bedrooms were just as empty and silent, a science experiment lying abandoned on Nyssa’s desk, a half-finished equation on Adric’s bed. 

But if you were to travel deeper into the ship, you would hear something other than the engines. Voices raised and shouting, punctuated with the occasional laugh – or curse. 

The noise came from a small room, deep inside the TARDIS. Until recently, it had been an old storeroom, unused. Now it had been converted into a small, snug sitting room. A sofa stood in the centre, facing a television. A low table sat between the sofa and TV. 

At present, the table was covered with food, the sofa with blankets and bodies, and the TV was split into four screens. 

Tegan was standing almost on top of the food table, gripping her wheel in her hands, focused intently on the screen. Her usual purple air hostess uniform had been discarded in favour of cotton pyjamas, kangaroos and koala bears scattered over it.

“Tegan, sit down!” Nyssa snapped. She was – barely – sitting on the couch, leaning forward and craning past Tegan. She too was now wearing cotton pyjamas, a similar purple to her usual costume with small stars scattered around. 

“I’ve nearly passed you,” Tegan snapped back turning her wheel violently to avoid falling off the edge of the track. 

Adric, who was much more relaxed than the two girls, wondered why his kart had suddenly turned to the right instead of the left. Not that he complained – he would have gone off the edge if it hadn’t. He was dressed in a yellow pyjama top, his blue star pinned to the front. 

The Doctor leant back with a sigh as his kart fell off the edge for the second time that lap. 

“I’ve never been good at this game,” he muttered as his character respawned. He was the only one not in pyjamas, wearing his usual cricketer’s top, but not his coat.

“I’m winning!” Adric suddenly said as his kart rushed past Nyssa – much to her annoyance. 

“What? No, I’m winning,” Tegan said, risking a glance back at him. She turned back to the TV in time to see her kart slip on a banana skin and Nyssa to fly past her. She muttered something unpleasant under her breath. 

“What?” Adric said, scanning the other screens quickly. With a sinking heart, he realised that the screen under the one he was watched held a kart that was driving into one of the walls. He groaned, realising he was almost a lap behind everyone else. 

“You’ve been watching the wrong screen?” the Doctor asked sympathetically as his kart respawned. Again. 

Adric sighed, throwing his controller down. 

“I always do that!” he said in annoyance, pulling a blanket with him as his slipped off the couch and moved to the food table. 

Nyssa let out a squeak as the blanket was pulled off, glaring at Adric. 

“Put that back,” she said, only to turn back to the screen and muttered something under her breath. Tegan had passed her again. 

Adric didn’t move, wrapping himself in a cocoon of blanket and grabbing a handful of chips. He couldn’t help but smile as the Doctor feel off the track again, muttering something in Gallifreyan under his breath. 

It was obvious it would be one of the girls who claimed the prize – again. This was the fourth Mario kart game they had played since the Doctor had introduced them to the game, and the fourth time either Nyssa or Tegan was going to win. 

Adric just wasn’t very good, and it didn’t help that the screens changed each week, and he always looked at another screen. The Doctor tried his best, but he just wasn’t as good as the girls – not to mention the fact that he kept wanting to explore parts of the map that were out of bounds, causing him to fall off the track. 

“Look out Nyssa!” Ardic shouted suddenly, seeing that she was driving straight for a hole in the road. 

Nyssa took her eyes off the screen to glance at him for only a second, but it was enough. She drove straight into the hole, her kart vanishing into the depths. 

“Thanks, Adric,” she said with a sigh. 

“Oh rabbits!” Tegan cried, having driven straight into the middle of a patch of deep snow. 

The Doctor was catching up, but he was about half a lap behind them, and it didn’t look like he could get them in time. Nyssa had now respawned, and was moving as fast as she could, unconsciously moving closer to the TV. 

She spun her wheel, neatly avoiding the snow, and dropping a banana skin for Tegan to find when she escaped. 

Tegan burst out of the snow, took a step closer to the TV, and stood on the edge of Adric’s blanket. Adric, not knowing, pulled the blanket tighter around him, causing Tegan to lose her balance. She regained it quickly, but not in time. Her kart hit the banana peel and she skidded out of control. Straight into a hole. 

“Nicely placed, Nyssa!” the Doctor said. 

“Oi, no screen cheating,” Tegan snapped as her kart respawned. It was too late though, Nyssa had it in the bag. 

“I gave up,” the Doctor admitted. “I wasn’t going to catch up.” 

Nyssa bust over the finish line with a grin of triumph and sank back into her seat. Tegan sighed, moving back and dropping onto the sofa beside her. 

“Well, two out of three?” Nyssa asked. 

“Only if we do rainbow road next.” 

Adric and the Doctor exchanged glances and simultaneously dropped their controllers. This was a race they could sit out. It wasn’t likely they were going to win anyway.


End file.
